List of Van Helsinki's personal weapons
This is a list of the weapons owned at one time or another by Van Helsinki during the events of the fanfictions. For a list of the weapons used in the Van Helsinki film, see here. This list ignores the issued service weapons used by Van Helsinki, and the weapons taken from enemies and used for a short time by Van, which will be foundin the 'Weapons' list here. Weapons Model 15 revolver The Model 15 revolver was a revolver owned by Van Helsinki during Memories, before he became part of the police force. he did not take it with him when he joined the force. Glock 27 Van Helsinki bought the Glock 27 during Van Helsinki: Before the Case, from an Egyptian arms dealer. He gave up the weapon in the same fanfiction to M. de Sadre, who said that the weapon could be traced to Van. MAC10 The MAC10 submachine gun was carried by Van Helsinki during Van Helsinki: This Night and Van Helsinki: One Night. It was discarded in a bin once Van shot an assassin with it during the same fanfictions. It is possible Van hid it to conceal the fact he used a personal weapon during an official operation. Beretta Raffica The Beretta Raffica was a pistol used by Van Helsinki during Van Helsinki: Wasting, and the film Van Helsinki. Van gave the weapon to Fay Loren during the film, and did not take it back from her dead body when he chased after Geoff Vampire. Double-barrelled shotgun (Norty Nigel) The double-barrelled shotgun was a weapon taken by Van Helsinki from a cannibal during Van Helsinki: Wasting. However, he kept the weapon, going on to name it 'Norty Nigel'. It was seen in the film Van Helsinki. Van lost the weapon when he left it on the window sill of the stairs inside the house. Beretta 92 variant The Beretta 92 variant was a pistol used by Van Helsinki during his first retirement, in Van Helsinki: Wasting and the film Van Helsinki. Van lost the pistol when he was knocked unconscious in the film by Man. Uberti revolver The Uberti revolver was a pistol carried by Van Helsinki from at least Van Helsinki: All the Hearts, when Van wore it to a date, until the film Van Helsinki. Van lost the pistol during the film, when he was knocked unconscious by Man inside the house. M1911 The M1911 was a pistol carried by Van Helsinki during his first retirement, from Van Helsinki: Wasting to the film Van Helsinki. It was carried off by Van Helsinki, empty of bullets, at the end of the film. It was probably the weapon which Ford took off him during Van Helsinki: Sophia's Plea. M9 Van Helsinki had two M9 pistols, which he used during his first retirement. Van placed the pistols in his coat during the film Van Helsinki, but did not use them. He later utilised the weapons to non-fatally shoot several police officers when he escaped arrest during Van Helsinki: Sophia's Plea. He lost the weapons after this. P99 The P99 was a pistol carried by Van Helsinki during his first retirement. He loaded the weapon during the film Van Helsinki, but did not use it. Van did shoot at several police officers with it during Van Helsinki: Sophia's Plea, before probably dropping it when he fled out of the window. S&W 5906 The Smith & Wesson 5906 was a pistol used by Van Helsinki during Van Helsinki: The Hunt. Van lost it when it fell down a grate in the ComsSecc HQ building while Van was rescuing professor Ford. S&W SW99 The Smith & Wesson SW99 was a suppressed pistol carried by Van Helsinki during Van Helsinki: The Hunt. He dropped it inside the ComsSecc HQ building when it ran out of bullets. PPK The PPK was a compact pistol used by Van Helsinki during Van Helsinki: The Hunt. Van gave it to Professor Ford when he rescued her from ComsSecc. She presumably handed the gun into the police authories, as per the official rules. SIG-Sauer P250 Compact The SIG-Sauer P250 Compact was a weapon carried by Van in an ankle holster during his dinner date with Sophia during Van Helsinki: All the Hearts. It has never reappeared in any fanfictions, but is the only weapon that could still plausibly be owned by him as of Van Helsinki: Retcon. Category:Van Helsinki Category:Fanfic Weapons